


whatever form love takes

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Soft, woman shaped Crowley [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Couch Cuddles, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Two years after the almost apocalypse, two years into Crowley and Aziraphale's relationship, Crowley wakes up in her woman-shaped form and momentarily worries what Aziraphale will think. But of course, her angel loves her no matter what and they spend a lovely day together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Soft, woman shaped Crowley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674691
Comments: 21
Kudos: 232
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	whatever form love takes

**Author's Note:**

> My working title as I wrote this was "NB Crowley" and while genderfluid Crowley might also work, I decided to stick with non-binary as a woman-shaped being who is NB and tends to default to she/her pronouns (though I prefer they/them.) I also just wanted to write a fic where it doesn't matter what gender either of them takes, they are both still in love and happy and queer. Crowley being a woman-shaped being with a still man-shaped Aziraphale doesn't make either of them any less gay or nb or ace.

Crowley woke up burrowed under the blankets. When he finally pulled the blanket from over his head, he could see out the bedroom window that it was snowing outside. Despite the warmth of the blankets, Crowley shivered. He wasn't ready for snow yet. It didn't help that his personal space heater had left him alone in bed. While Crowley had been able to coax Aziraphale into cuddling in bed with him, Aziraphale still liked to get up with the sun. He'd begin his day by having a cup of tea and re-reading one of his favorite books. Crowley had said Aziraphale was allowed to do those things in bed, but his angel insisted on getting up. Crowley frowned, knowing no amount of pouting would bring his angel back to the comfort of the bed. He sighed and rolled to lie on his back. As he stretched, he realized something was different. Or more, she realized something was different.  
  
It wasn't the first time Crowley had woken up as a different gender than she'd gone to bed as. While there were plenty of times she'd choose for herself, other times it just sort of happened and she went along with it. There wasn't really much different to her human form, a slight difference in the chest and hips mainly. If she'd been making an Effort, that might've been different, too, but Crowley rarely made the Effort if it wasn't necessary. Neither she nor Aziraphale had any reason to make an Effort the majority of the time. They didn't see the appeal of sex, at least sex the way humans had it, so the bits were unnecessary.  
  
Crowley stretched again and ran her hands through her hair. It was longer, even longer than when she'd been woman-shaped to be Nanny Ashtoreth. She'd been toying with growing it out again anyway. Aziraphale liked to play with her hair as he read when they were curled up together and Crowley figured longer hair might be more fun for the angel. Crowley smiled at the thought of her angel, probably sitting up in the living room with his unnecessary glasses perched on his nose while he read by the little reading light Crowley had bought for him.  
  
She shoved the blankets off and immediately regret it, the air outside of the blankets so much chillier than under them, especially since Crowley had gone to bed in a tank top and sleep shorts. (There wasn't a need for more when one had a warm, round angel to snuggle with at night.) With a quick snap, she changed into her usual outfit, albeit with a feminine twist. Still black, skinny leather trousers and a black low-necked, long-sleeved shirt. High heels adorned her feet and her usual silver chain necklace was replaced by a snake pendant on a short, gold chain. She left her hair loose, letting the curls frame her face.  
  
"Angel?" Crowley called when she didn't find Aziraphale in the living room.  
  
"In the kitchen, dearest," Aziraphale replied.  
  
Crowley started to head for the kitchen but stopped. A fluttering in her nerves causing her to pause. Aziraphale had seen her woman-shaped before. Plenty of times. Golgotha, the Roaring '20s, as Nanny Ashtoreth, to name a few. But those had all been times before they'd been together. She'd gone back to male-shaped in the lead up to the Apocalypse. It'd been meant as a way to more easily blend in as one of the waitstaff at Warlock's birthday party. And after the eleven years primarily woman-shaped, it had been a nice break. (When she hadn't been Nanny Ashtoreth, she'd presented sort of in between, not man or woman-shaped. Especially during meetings in Hell. Was easier that way.) But that had been almost two years ago. Since then, Crowley had only been man-shaped. What if Aziraphale didn't like her? What if he only wanted to be with a man-shaped Crowley? What if it ruined their relationship?  
  
Crowley took a step back from the kitchen doorway, ready to run back to the bedroom and hide. Possibly even force herself back into her man-shaped form.   
  
"Crowley? Darling, your coffee is ready," Aziraphale called.  
  
Her angel's voice, soft and soothing. Aziraphale wouldn't hate her. Had never hated her. Not even when they'd fought. Crowley took a deep breathe she didn't need, putting on a braver face than she felt, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning, angel," she said.  
  
"Good morning, dearest," Aziraphale replied, with a smile.  
  
He handed Crowley her coffee mug and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. Their usually three-inch height difference had turned into almost six with her high heels. Crowley blushed and tried to hide behind her coffee mug, taking a sip of the hot liquid.  
  
"I might go to the shop for a bit. Would you like to come with me?" Aziraphale asked, picking up his mug of tea.  
  
"Yeah," Crowley replied, with a shrug. "Sure."  
  
She was still a little shocked how easy it had been. That Aziraphale didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Wonderful. I know with this weather not a lot of people will be out, which makes it a perfect time to open the shop."  
  
Crowley chuckled at that and drank her coffee. Of course, her angel would use the first snowfall to his advantage.  
  
"You won't mind driving?" Aziraphale asked.  
  
"Of course not. Love driving out in the first snow."  
  
Which was true. She did love speeding through the snow-covered streets, letting the Bentley's tires leave tracks in the freshly fallen snow. They both finished their drinks and Aziraphale finished the pastry he'd picked for breakfast. Both bundled up to leave the flat, Aziraphale in his usual coat that he always wore when he went out and Crowley pulled on one of her jackets that she kept around for colder weather. It was a medium-length black wool jacket, with buttons and a belt at the waist. As she tied the belt portion, Aziraphale walked over with one of his scarves (though thankfully not one of the tartan ones, Crowley noted) and wrapped it around Crowley's neck. As he slipped it under Crowley's hair, his hands ran through a section of the curls and he smiled.  
  
"You don't mind?" Crowley asked before she could stop herself.  
  
Stupid traitorous tongue, asking questions Crowley had been trying so hard not to ask. Maybe she could say she meant borrowing the scarf since it wasn’t one of hers.  
  
"Mind?" Aziraphale asked, frowning.  
  
And oh no, Crowley couldn’t have her angel frowning on her account. Before she could think of a better lie, she motioned to herself. This was her angel after all. She didn’t want to lie to him, nor him to her. Especially not over something important.  
  
"Oh," Aziraphale said, with dawning realization. "Crowley, my love, of course I don't mind." He placed a hand against Crowley's cheek and hazel eyes stared into golden ones. "I love you. All of you. Whether you're man-shaped or woman-shaped or even snake-shaped."  
  
Crowley smiled and kissed Aziraphale's palm. "I love you, angel."  
  
Aziraphale smiled back. “I do ask, if possible, for some forewarning before you’re snake-shaped. As it might be a more startling to wake up with an armful of snake.”  
  
“Snake-form is something I have to do a little more consciously. Though with this cold weather, I might be more inclined towards snake cuddles.”  
  
And there was that soft, fond smile Crowley loved so much. “Of course, dear. Anything for you.”  
  
Crowley smiled and leaned in to kiss her angel. Once both of them were bundled against the cold, they headed out of the flat. Crowley stopped at the front door and braced herself against the cold she knew was on the other side. Aziraphale put his arm around her waist and smiled. They moved quickly out to the Bentley, which Crowley started with a gloved handed snap and warm air blasted out of the Bentley’s vents. After a few minutes of letting the car warm up, Crowley drove them towards the bookshop. Very few other motorists were on the roads, so the Bentley was able to leave new tire tracks in the freshly fallen snow as they sped through the streets.  
  
Once at the bookshop, they quickly headed inside. Aziraphale turned on the space heater while Crowley made herself comfortable in the backroom, as far from the front doors as she could possibly get without going upstairs. She watched as her angel changed out of his usual coat and donned his sweater and began working around the shop. She removed her gloves and scarf but kept her jacket on a while longer while she fiddled with her phone. Once the space heater had started to properly warm the place, she shed the jacket and left it hanging off the back of a chair.  
  
A couple of hours passed before a single customer finally arrived. A young woman who’d been walking outside in the cold and who seemed excited to find the lights on and front door unlocked. Aziraphale moved to stand by the cash register while the woman began to look around. Crowley, who’d been sprawled out on the couch playing Candy Crush, came to stand behind Aziraphale, her arms wrapped around his plump waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.  
  
“Alright, dear?” Aziraphale asked.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Aziraphale pat her hand and went back to his paperwork. The customer looked over at them, smiling when she saw Crowley and went back to her browsing. Crowley nuzzled her cheek against Aziraphale’s sweater, feeling the soft, worn fabric that smelled faintly of dust and something that Crowley could only describe as home. She closed her eyes, comfortable in the quiet of the shop with her angel in her arms.  
  
She must have dozed off at some point because she woke up to hushed voices talking. After a moment, she realized they were talking about her so she kept her eyes closed and listened.  
  
"I'm sorry if this is um… out of line, but I was here a couple of weeks ago and I noticed uh… a masculine presenting person hanging out in the back who looked very similar to," and Crowley could imagine the woman motioning towards her. "And I was just wondering if maybe…"  
  
"Same person. My Crowley," Aziraphale said, and Crowley could hear the smile in his voice. "She felt more like… well her today."  
  
“My partner has been nervous about being more openly non-binary. There aren’t a lot of open non-binary role models to look at or look up to. Fewer older ones, even. But I’ll certainly tell them about your spouse,” the young woman said.  
  
“Bring them with you next time. Crowley won’t mind. She’s quite fond of those like us, who feel we don’t quite belong,” Aziraphale replied.  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Fell.”  
  
Crowley tried not to smile as the woman said her goodbyes and headed back out into the cold.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind, dearest,” Aziraphale said, patting Crowley’s arm.  
  
“Nah. ‘S fine. Sorry I fell asleep.”  
  
“Surprised you could, standing in those shoes.”  
  
Crowley glanced down at her heels. “Didn’t even notice.”  
  
Aziraphale chuckled. “Well, how about we close up the shop and head home? Maybe pick up lunch on the way?”  
  
“Sounds perfect.”  
  
Aziraphale nudged Crowley with his shoulder until Crowley let go enough for Aziraphale to turn in her arms and wrapped his arms around her in return.  
  
"I love you, my darling," he said.  
  
"I love you, my angel."  
  
Crowley cupped Aziraphale's soft, round face and kissed him. On the lips, each cheek, his cute little upturned nose, each eyelid and eyebrow, and his double chin.  
  
"I'll lock up the shop. Want to call in our sushi order?"  
  
"Of course, dear."  
  
Aziraphale gave her one last kiss before going to his phone. Crowley flipped the sign to closed, locked the front doors and drew all of the curtains closed. The snow had kept falling outside. Crowley bundled back into her jacket and gloves and scarf. She walked over to Aziraphale and made sure he was buttoned into his coat and bundled up against the cold. They drove to the sushi restaurant and Aziraphale went inside to grab their order so Crowley could stay inside the warm Bentley. Back at the flat, they sat curled together on the couch with their lunches. Crowley put her arm around Aziraphale and held him close. Her angel fed her a bite of sushi off his plate and Crowley kissed his cheek. It had been a wonderful day and she knew, no matter what form she took in the coming days, everything would be fine. Her angel loved her and she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
